<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A relationship baked in bread by Fiannalover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429589">A relationship baked in bread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover'>Fiannalover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Series, Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Bread, Fluff, M/M, Moving past previous relationships, Processing Grief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:43:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm food brings forth the most unlikely of connections.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senel Coolidge/Reid Hershel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A relationship baked in bread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The act of baking always grounded Senel, in a weird way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Memories of his sister and his late girlfriend flooded his brain whenever he did this, so he made sure to keep practicing, even when separated from them. It was a good pastime, he supposed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, it meant that he had to find someplace to dump all this excess bread at. More often than not, the local inn would take it, or inform him of someone who’d want it, but, one day…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s him! Oh, man. It smells so good, I could just jump on him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-what the?! Get off me!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Suffice to say, Senel’s creations had an usual destination, now. And that destination was Reid’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, the hunter’s presence annoyed him greatly. No matter what he did, the smell of the food always alerted the man to his destination! It was a real pain, but yet...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, this was as great as always, Senel! Thank you so much for this, dude!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… Somehow, the praise and feedback got to him, he supposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not like it was only that. Reid was always a very touchy man, throwing himself at the other man, or putting his arm around the baker’s shoulder. A sunny, somewhat ditzy personality, and a bunch of gifts to thank him, most of these being more food items to be used. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, there were times he’d find the man looking at the clouds above him, or the running river by his side, completely in unison with the nature surrounding him, a state of peace that he envied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an interesting, somewhat weird contrast, that made him find himself looking forward to seeing Ailily’s nuisance more and more, even if the visits were usually on the annoying side of the deal. The sheer calm and zen that was irradiated… in a way, it was the dream life that he so wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the town most certainly didn’t mind the fact that he was hogging Reid’s time, either. So, might as well keep doing so, while pondering how much, exactly, he wanted this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad you liked it. I actually have some more here in the back. Are you in the mood for croissants?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU MEAN IT!? Haha, man, of course! You’re the best! I could just about kiss you right now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Senel couldn’t help but laugh internally, half-sweet, half-bitter, over the idea, as he remembered his past connections and romances. But then again, it was time to move on, was it not?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… He’d wait until he found Shirley again, in order to make any real moves. For as long as he remained in Ailily, he might as well keep appreciating the endearing sight that was watching the redhead scarf down everything that was put in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, it was a strong enough fuel to power him through the rest of his trip.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>